


We Lift These Up to the Lord

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood of Christ, Body of Christ, Drugs, F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, High Angels, M/M, eucharist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is bored...again. And when you are bored, you become curious</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Lift These Up to the Lord

As usual, it was all Gabriel's fault. 

But why would one blame him. He was bored. His brothers were all together again, as were the humans in his flock, but he was bored. He tried eating candy, watching TV, playing with his dogs, but those things only occupied him for so long. He would end up getting bored again. He snapped up a smiley face on the wall and shot it with a gun. 

Blake and Dean were the first to enter the room and see what the angel had done. Dean was done with the angel's boredom, so he left. 

"You've been watching too much  _Sherlock._ " Blake said with a laugh and she left. 

Nothing was working. Sam was out getting food with Penny and the two other humans were doing who cares what. Gabriel sighed and picked up the remote. Flipping through the channels he landed on the God-Channel.

Gabriel was going to pass the channel as he always did, but something caught his eye. The Priest was handing out the Eucharist and the others were receiving the 'Blood of Christ.' He began to wonder. 

 _What would happen if an angel took the gifts?_ He thought. He was never one to go to Mass, why would he? He was an angel. 

But now the angel was curious. He hummed to himself and thought about the nearest church. He made up his mind. He spread his wings and took off. 

*

He landed in the church, invisible to the human eye. He rolled his eyes at what the priest was saying in his Catholic Mass. Gabriel wondered off to the side of the alter and looked at it. Nothing was really different about it. The priest took the bread, actual bread. He was impressed, none of that cardboard wafer crap that they usually give out. The priest blessed the bread and then the wine. 

The people began to get up to receive the gifts and Gabriel froze time. He snapped his fingers and conjured a large Tupperware container, a jar and an identical set of bread and wine. He switched out the holy bread for his own, along with the wine. As he flew away, he returned time to its usual program. 

*

"Brother," Cas asked when Gabriel returned to the kitchen. "You froze time again." He stated moving closer to his older brother to see what he needed to freeze time for. "Why?" Michael and Lucifer entered the room to enquirer why their sibling had frozen time. 

"I got gifts." He said. It wasn't like he was lying. Lucifer peered into the Tupperware while Michael opened the jar filled with wine. 

"Is this..." Lucifer wondered, opening the container and pulling out the broken bread.

"The Body of Christ." He paused. "Or the closest humans can get to it, at least." 

"Why do you have them?" Michael asked. Gabriel snapped up four wine glasses and began to pour for each of them. 

"I don't think the Blood of Christ is consumed like fine wine, Gabriel." Cas said when Gabriel gave him his glass. 

"It's fine." He stressed. "Besides, we're angels. And I was wondering what would happen if we had them." He said. He swirled the wine around in his glass. He admitted that he was a bit afraid as to what would happen.  _What the hell?_  He thought.  _Not like it can kill me._ He put the glass to his lips and drank. 

The three other Archangels watched, looked at each other and shrugged. They too lifted their glasses and drank. Half of the wine gone, Gabriel ripped the bread into four equal pieces and handed one to each angel. They all took a small bite slowly. 

In complete silence, the four of them ate and drank the Gifts of Christ. When all of the wine and bread was consumed the four of them looked at each other, waiting for a reaction. Gabriel didn't feel any different, not even tipsy. 

"Well," He said. "This blows." He snapped away the trash. And that is when it hit them all. The moment that Gabriel used his Grace, they felt it. It was like being drunk off of Asgardian Meed. But different. 

The four of them all stumbled for a moment. For a moment they were all looking at each other. Then they broke out into uncontrollable laughter. They laughed for five minutes before stopping. 

"We should...couch." Michael slurred. 

"Bro." Lucifer tried. "You have...the  _best._ ideas." Lucifer grabbed Cas by his tie and dragged him to the living room. Once they stumbled and fell into the living room. Lucifer poked at the spot where Gabriel's wings were on his back.

"Hey." He spoke slowly. "Don't touch.."He poked Lucifer in the nose. Lucifer, drunkenly, pushed Gabriel away. Michael was trying to take off Cas's tie. Cas had his head hanging on Michael's shoulder. When the tie was removed, Michael looked at it. He pushed Cas away, who tumbled on the floor, and tackled his younger brother.

"No...fair." He tried. Cas attempted to push the angel away, but his hand felt funny. Michael put the tie around his younger brothers head and knotted it. He put his hand on Castiel's chest and pushed himself up. Cas groaned, not agreeing with Michael's way of getting up. 

"Hurt Cas," Lucifer said, looking at Michael. He reached over and pushed his big brother. Michael tipped back down and Lucifer flopped on his big brother. 

"Oh Big Broooooothhhhherrrrr." Gabriel chimed. He giggled and flopped on Lucifer. While the three older Archangels were happily buzzed, Cas was thinking of getting more.

"Ima go get, go get, someore." He said getting off of the floor. 

"Yeah." Michael said, jumping up and tossing Gabriel and Lucifer to the air and then the floor. 

So the four Archangels spread their drunken wings and took off to some churches.

*

Sam pulled into the Bunker garage and parked the Impala in it's usual spot. As they got out of the car, Dean and Blake ran up to them.

"Thank God," Dean said. Penny and Sam gave them confused looks. 

"What is-" Sam started. Dean looked at his brother and said,

"Gabriel got bored." Sam's color drained from his face.

"Oh shit." He stated.

"Yeah," Blake said. "I have no idea what they took, but seriously. They are higher than cloud nine."

Sam sighed, knowing that his mate probably found some drug dealer on the street, or made his own. Hell, it could be an Asgardian drug. Sam lead the three other humans into the Bunker. He heard the noise, the sound of Spanish music. 

When the four humans entered the room, gaping at the scene before them. Dean said,

"The room was so not like this when we left." 

The walls were covered in Wing Dust. Red Wing Dust, white Wing Dust, gold Wing Dust and black Wing Dust, covering everything; the chairs, TV, ceiling fan, carpet, and windows. Wine glasses were hanging from the ceiling as wine from an old jug hovered in the air to the glasses, bending all the rules that applies to physics. Skittles were in Lucifer's hair and a Milky Way bar was shoved in Michael's hair.  

Oh, and there was a living Jersey Cow wearing a taco hat in the Living Room. 

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the four filled glasses were in an angels hand.  Cas chugged his and then threw the glass at the wall. Michael laughed and followed the suit. Dean had to step around the cow when he thought it was wise to walk closer to Cas. Cas took a piece of a baguette and bit it. When he saw Dean he ran to him,

"Dean." He said happily. "You were right!" He took another bite of bread. "God is on flat bread!" He pointed to Lucifer, who was now laying face up on the Cow and eating a tortilla. 

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked as Michael was eating rice.

"Did you know that humans that don't like bread eat rice?" He said to Blake.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"Jesus is in the rice!" He shouted, spooning more rice in his mouth. Blake had no words for that. She didn't even want to take the rice away from Michael, who knows what could have happened if she did that.

"You have given us..." Gabriel inhaled as he raised a loaf of Irish soda bread to the sky. "us this gift, Oh Lord." He ripped the bread in half and then in half again. He tossed the quarters to his brothers and then ate his own. 

"I need Jesus for this." Dean said. 

"More wine!" Cas shouted. He rolled on the floor over to the table and grabbed another jug. He snapped his fingers and instead of a glass, he got a Thomas the Tank Engine cup. He poured the wine in the child cup and began to drink.

"I think this is the first time that the Blood of Christ has been served in a Thomas the Tank Engine cup." Penny laughed. She walked over to Lucifer, who was still laying on the cow, and plucked some of the skittles out of his hair.

"Wait." Dean said. He pulled out his phone and began taking pictures. Pictures successfully taken, the humans tried to convince the angels to hand over the Gifts of God. 

"No Sammy." Gabriel whined. "You can't take Jesus from me!" No hunter was having an easy time taking the wine and bread from them. The humans gave up after another failed attempt. They walked behind the couch and waited to see what would happen.

Lucifer rolled off of the cow when she decided to move. She slowly walked over to Michael and looked at him with big cow eyes. Then she moo-ed in his face. The Archangel held his rice out, the cow sniffed it, but walked back to Lucifer. 

"Should we even do anything?" Sam asked. The angels seemed to be tiring.

"Let'em suffer." Dean said. Muttering something about being old as he walked away. Blake rolled her eyes and walked away. Penny looked around and walked off. When she returned, she had a bucket in hand. She walked over to the sink, filled the bucket and set it  near the cow.

"We cant move it." She said, petting it's face. "Might as well make sure it doesn't die." Sam and Penny walked back to the Impala to unload the groceries. 

*

Lucifer felt a wet tongue kissing his face. 

"Penny," He moaned. His body and Grace felt weak and heavy. He opened his eyes when something moo-ed in his ear. He sat up and looked at the cow. "Ohhh." He said, remembering why it was here. 

"Morning." Dean said, when he walked in to find the room as trashed as the night before. Sam was the next to walk near the room, smirking at the angels beginning to stir. 

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked when Michael and Cas sat up. Gabriel was moaning on the floor. 

"Eucharist apparently makes angels..." Cas paused, searching for the word.

"High as fuck?" Dean supplied. 

"I suppose." Cas mumbled. Penny was the next to walk into the room. 

"Lucifer." She spoke. "Why is there a cow here?" Gabriel laughed as he sat up. 

"That cow is awesome." 

"I got the cow from India." Lucifer answered. 

"India?" Dean asked, confused as to why Lucifer would get a cow from India and bring it to the bunker.

"Lucifer," Blake admonished. "You know that cows are holy in India, right?"

"I know," He said, petting the cow. "That is why I brought it."

"What could make this bunker more holy than four Archangel, and the Eucharist?" Gabriel asked to everyone as he stood. "A cow from India." 

"Oh, I need Jesus for this." Dean said. Cas just threw him a piece of left over bread.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this. Hope you enjoy


End file.
